child's play 2
by DarklordRhino84
Summary: child's play


casts

Emma Watson AS dem Barclay

Aubrey plaza as Kyle

Tim curry as chucky

chucky he tries to strangle demi Barclay and Kyle in the end

chucky tries to strangle Kyle in car in a seen

chucky he tries to strangle demi Barclay

Two years after the death of Chucky, the remains of the doll are recovered and reassembled by the Play Pals Corporation, the producer of the Good Guy dolls, to reassure its stockholders after the negative publicity from the murders. During the process a power surge occurs and one of the assembly line workers is killed by electrocution. Mr. Sullivan, the chief executive officer of the company, orders his assistant Mattson to cover up the accident and dispose of Chucky, unaware that the doll has been resuscitated by the accident.

Meanwhile, Andy has been in foster care ever since the murders; his mother is in a mental hospital, having been pronounced insane for supporting his story about Chucky. Andy is adopted by Phil and Joanne Simpson, who have already adopted a cynical teenage girl named Kyle. Chucky soon discovers Andy's whereabouts by using Mattson's car phone to call Grace Poole, the manager of Andy's foster center, before hijacking his car at gunpoint and suffocating him with a plastic bag after he reaches the Simpson house. Chucky infiltrates the home by destroying another Good Guy doll called "Tommy" and replacing it with himself.

After Chucky destroys an heirloom which Joanne forbade the kids to touch, Phil grounds both Andy and Kyle for smashing Joanne's ornament. Andy spends the rest of the day bonding with Kyle, initially believing Chucky to be an ordinary Good Guy doll. That night, Chucky ties Andy to his bed and reveals himself, but Kyle enters the room before he can complete the ritual to possess him. Kyle disbelieves Andy's assertions about Chucky while Phil and Joanne believe Kyle to be responsible and throw Chucky in the basement, where he realizes that he is becoming human after suffering a nosebleed.

The next day, Chucky secretly follows Andy aboard the school bus and causes him to get detention from his teacher, Miss Kettlewell, by defacing his homework with vulgarity. Andy sneaks out of detention, while Chucky beats Miss Kettlewell to death with a yardstick. Phil continues to disbelieve Andy and considers returning him to the foster center.

That night, Andy sneaks into the basement to destroy Chucky with an electric knife, but Chucky overpowers him. When Phil arrives to investigate the commotion, Chucky trips him and breaks his neck. After finding Phil, Joanne immediately assumes Andy to be responsible and promptly sends him back to the foster center. Kyle discovers "Tommy" buried in the garden and realizes Andy was telling the truth. She rushes to warn Joanne, whom Chucky has already murdered by slitting her throat. Chucky ambushes Kyle and forces her to drive him to the foster center where Andy has been sent.

At the foster center, Chucky clears the building by pulling a false fire alarm. He stabs Grace to death and forces Andy to take him to the Play Pals toy factory for the transfer. Kyle pursues them to the factory, where Chucky knocks Andy unconscious and completes the ritual, only to suffer another nosebleed and realize that he is now permanently trapped as a doll, much to his anguish. Enraged, he goes after both Andy and Kyle, intending to kill them. As Andy and Kyle search for an exit and Chucky chases them over the machinery, Kyle slams a gate shut on Chucky's hand, which Chucky pulls off and replaces with a makeshift blade.

After Chucky murders a factory technician, Kyle and Andy knock the doll into some machinery that mutilates him by attaching numerous arms and legs to his torso. Chucky escapes from the machinery by cutting off his own mixed waist, but his knife-hand gets stuck in a radiator when he attempts to strangle dem who pours molten plastic all over the evil doll. The half-melted Chucky suddenly attacks them again; in the struggle and starts to strangle her, Kyle shoves a high-pressure air-hose into Chucky's mouth, blowing off his head. Andy and Kyle exit the factory unsure of where to go, and walk off together.


End file.
